


Home

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Reflection, Romance, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to comfort Draco, Harry hugs him. He ends up reflecting and thinking about his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda has romance, kinda  
> draco just needs a hug

Harry very awkwardly placed his arms around Malfoy in an attempt to console him. It didn't seem like a reassuring gesture, with the way he gingerly held him, but maybe it was what Malfoy needed because he stopped shaking momentarily. He didn't even _bother_ to push Harry away, even leaning into the touch.

Holding this boy in his arms made Harry realize some things. First, this was Draco Malfoy, the same boy who had picked on him for years and years on end. Now, there was barely a trace of the boy who had so haughtily outstretched his hand to Harry when they were eleven. Second, this was the boy that he had bickered with, the boy that plotted against him. The boy he deemed he _hated._ Now he wasn't sure. Malf-No, Draco, looked so small and _vulnerable_. If he let him go, Harry was sure that he would slip through his fingers and _break_ , like glass. At the same time, he was stuck with the feeling that if he held on too tightly, Draco would crack like porcelain.

The war had taken so much away from him and from everyone else. It had taken much more than lives. The war took the peaceful days away from wizards and witches alike. It ripped the smiles off their faces and stripped them all of their _innocence._

He was aware of that loss of innocence and that new sense of awareness. It was evident when Draco turned away and avoided making eye-contact with him. When he realized that Draco stopped trying to provoke him, he felt a bit disappointed. It had become such a constant in his life that he didn't realize how much he relied on Draco to argue with him, to remind him that the center of the universe didn't revolve around him. He wasn't “special.” He was the same as everyone else. Draco had always made that clear, but Harry didn't realize how much he appreciated it until it was gone. There wasn't a day when Harry wouldn't reflect on what they had all lost on that day; the nightmares would never let him forget. He was sure it was the same for all the other witnesses. Even _Draco_.

And as surprising as it might have been, holding Draco was a very, very intimate gesture. Harry liked it though. Liked the sound of quiet breathing and thuds of a beating heart that wasn't his. He wasn't as alone as he thought, with Draco _this_ close to him and for the first time since the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry felt like he was home. Home was stormy grey on the outside and warm and cozy on the inside. Home was in his eyes.

 


End file.
